de amigos a
by OFIXD
Summary: Aviso: yaoi chico x chico pareja: Bart Simpson x Milhouse Van Houten. Un fanfic hecho "Mucha ilusión en contra. Varios capitulos, capítulo 10 FINAL ULTIMO CAP
1. Chapter 1

**De amigos a ...**

_**aviso : yaoi ( boy x boy )**_

_**pareja : Bart Simpson x Milhouse Van Houten **_

_Un fanfic hecho con mucha ilusión . Varios capítulos , aviso =)_

**capitulo 1 .**

¿?¿? - ¡¡¡¡ niños el desayuno !!!!

Maldito Homer , maldito día , no podía ser domingo por la tarde otra vez , no , tenia que ser lunes .

La pelota de Lisa esta abajo vestida como si fuese abogada , es idiota , tiene 13 años y no sabe que es vivir , en cambio , yo , Bart Simpson si se que es vivir .

Maggie tiene 7 años y es linda ( No como Lisa ) , es mi hermana preferida , le encanta el skate , y hacer grafitis . Yo le enseñé , ella lo pidió cuando cumplió 5 años , al principio me parecía que seria un coñazo llevarla de marcha con la pandi , pero de eso nada , no solo ella aprendió de mi , yo también aprendí cosas valiosas para cualquier gamberro , ahora Maggie es miembro oficial de mi pandi y me la llevo siempre . Le digo a mis padres que mis amigos y yo la llevamos al parque , pero de eso nada , mis padres no saben que el pueblo esta lleno de pintadas que dicen El Barto y La Marga ( recuerden que Maggie viene de Margaret ) . Maggie ha conseguido volver a Skinner loco mas de un millón de veces , pero el muy corto no puede decirle nada porque sus notas son las mejores de la escuela . Mi hermanita , mi pandi y yo somos los mejores , nuestras bromas las mejores . Maggie no viste vestidos como mamá y Lisa quisieran , ella los odia , lleva vaqueros muy holgados con grandes bolsillos , de uno de ellos sobresale una cadena con el chupete que usaba cuando era un bebé , ahora prácticamente es su seña de identidad ,sus camisetas suelen ser de tirantes de color azul y lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra que dice por la parte de atrás '' LA MARGA'' , se la regale por su cumpleaños , mamá y papá creyeron que era de broma por el tema de mis amigos y eso , pero realmente es su chaqueta de miembro . Lleva el pelo mas bien largo y en dos coletas altas , lleva flequillo y para sujetar las 2 coletas lleva lazos azules . Maggie es mi mejor amiga en el mundo , es a la que mas quiero de toda mi familia .

Papá sigue como siempre , solo que mas gordo y mas viejo . Ahora le da por bailar vestido con una capa y calzoncillos por toda la casa .

Mamá es la alcaldesa de Springfield , vivimos en la misma casa de siempre , solo que la reformamos y ahora es mas grande y lujosa .

Lisa es aun una estúpida sabelotodo y una pelota , la odio , no nos hablamos .

Yo tengo 15 años y me he vuelto popular entre las chicas . Jessica esta obsesionada con salir conmigo , pero ya le dije que no da la talla , Bart Simpson es un chico exigente y una niñata mentirosa no es suficiente . Greta trató de atraerme por los viejos tiempos , pero a Bart , Greta ya no le importa lo mas mínimo , por mi como si sale con Brad Pitt , me la suda , que se multiplique por cero . Ahora me visto parecido a Maggie , camisetas de tirantes naranjas , Pantalones super holgados , del bolsillo mi pantalón también sale una cadena , lleva colgando un Krusty de plata , no es muy grande . Yo también llevo chaqueta de cuero negra , pero por la parte de atrás dice ''EL BARTO , THE KING'' .

Pienso en Maggie otra vez mientras bajo a desayunar .

Continuara .

_He hablado mucho de Maggie , y es que será un personaje muy importante en este fanfic ._


	2. Chapter 2

**De amigos a ...**

_**aviso : yaoi ( boy x boy )**_

_**pareja : Bart Simpson x Milhouse Van Houten **_

_Un fanfic hecho con mucha ilusión . Varios capitulos , aviso =)_

**capitulo 2 .**

Cuando bajo lo primero que hago es ir y coger en brazos a Maggie , los dos nos abrazamos con cariño . Nos sentamos a desayunar , hay tortitas . Maggie y yo las compatimos , Lisa nos mira con asco , debe de ser que como nadie la quiere le da asco que Maggie y yo nos llevemos bien .

Mamá se va rapido , tiene que trabajar , y papá lo mismo . Lisa abandona la mesa como si se creyese que la vamos a admirar por su forma de andar de gallina , Maggie se burla en voz baja de ella , Lisa la mira mal y Maggie y yo nos reimos .

La peque se tiene que ir en el bus escolar , me despido de ella con la promesa de que ire a buscarla al cole , no se para que le digo nada , siempre voy . Pero igualmente se alegra .

Lisa se va a su instituto de pijos y yo me voy al insti de verdad , al del barrio . Al llegar estan alli los chicos de la pandi , Todd Flanders , El Toddy pa' los colegas , ya no es un ñoño , ahora es un tio de verdad , lleva tambien chaqueta de cuero negra , por detras dice ''TODDY'' . Lewis , aun le llamamos asi en su chaqueta pone ''LEWIS'' . Marcella , la novia de Todd , todos la llamamos Marsy , su chaqueta es de color marron , de cuero tambien y pone por detras ''MARSY PRINCESS'', Samantha , novia de Lewis , la llamamos Sam , su chaqueta es de cuero gris y por detras pone ''SAM , THE BEST'' y Milhouse , ahora tambien le llamamos asi , su chaqueta es de cuero negro y por detras pone ''MILHOUSE SEX BOMB''

Todos nos miran como si quisiesen ser como nosotros , pero no lo seran nunca y se joden y punto , no hay mas .

Al final de las clases nos ves a toda la pandi recogiendo a Maggie del cole , nos vamos de ''paseo'' a hacer grafitis en las afueras montados en nuestros skates .

Cuando llegamos a casa , a Maggie y a mi nos iva a caer una buena , pero nos libramos por pura suerte . Despues de cenar , la peque y yo nos escapamos por la ventana , nos ibámos con la pandi a la montaña de party . Las parejas se fueron a besuquearse ( o a algo mas ) por la sierra . Milhouse , mi hermanita y yo nos quedamos por alli de cachondeo . Samantha aparecio y dijo que el y Lewis ivan a buscar unas cosas a una tienda que estaba un poco mas abajo de la montaña , Maggie fue con ellos . Y de Todd y Marsy ni rastro , Milhouse y yo nos quedamos solos , y no nos importa porque somos mejores amigos , empezamos a hablar de estupideces sin importancia , porque los mejores amigos tambien hablan de esas cosas . Al final me pregunté porque yo no besaba a Milhouse . Me sorprendi por mis propios pensamientos , tuve que bajar a buscar a Lewis , Sam y Maggie , porque tardavan , pero no dejava de pensar en Milhouse por alguna extraña razón .

**CONTINUARA .**

_Espero que os este gustando y que esteis disfrutando de mi fanfic ._


	3. Chapter 3

**De amigos a ...**

_**aviso : yaoi ( boy x boy )**_

_**pareja : Bart Simpson x Milhouse Van Houten **_

_Un fanfic hecho con mucha ilusión . Varios capítulos , aviso =)_

**capitulo 3 .**

Toda la pandi decidimos comer algo , por suerte , Samanta , había comprado unas hamburguesas .

Maggie no prueba bocado , sé lo que le pasa , la peque y yo nos lo contamos todo , esta celosa de Marsy , a Maggie siempre le ha gustado Toddy y le fastidia que tenga novia , lo peor es que la Marga consigue la atención de Todd de una forma algo ... especial por decirlo de algún modo .

Maggie corre riéndose y Todd detrás de ella , no se si la peque hizo bien escupiéndole con la pajita del refresco , parece que se divierten , Marsy habla con Sam y Lewis y parece no importarle lo que haga su novio , yo estoy jugando con Milhouse a la PSP y voy ganando .

Parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte , voy a tener que buscar a Maggie y a Todd , creo que los he oído chillar a lo lejos , voy yo , los demás se quedan .

No me puedo creer lo que veo , Todd sentado detrás de unos arbustos , en el suelo , mi hermanita sentada se sus rodillas , están besándose , no me lo creo , por dios Todd , que Maggie tiene siete años y tu 13 , increíble . ( Yo digo que Todd Flanders tiene la edad de Lisa ) ¿ Desde cuando estáis así ? No sera desde hace mucho , Maggie me lo hubiese contado ... ¿ Cierto ?

Si , me lo hubiese contado , por lo que les escucho hablar hoy ha sido la primera vez . Parece que van a seguir con eso , me refiero a que van a tener una relación secreta hasta que Todd decida si quiere romper con Marsy o que , espero por el bien de La Marga que esto vaya bien .

Decido irme de alli , no soy nadie para espiar a los demás ni para opinar sobre sus vidas . Les digo a los demás que no los he encontrado . Aparecen al poco , no dicen nada sobre lo que han hecho .

CONTINUARA .

_Cap corto , pero pronto se desencadenara la acción ._


	4. Chapter 4

**De amigos a ...**

_**aviso : yaoi ( boy x boy )**_

_**pareja : Bart Simpson x Milhouse Van Houten **_

_Un fanfic hecho con mucha ilusión . Varios capítulos , aviso =)_

**capitulo 4 .**

La fiesta sigue , Maggie esta muy animada , también emocionada . Todd habla con Marsy , no se de que , están serios , muy serios . Sam y Lewis están besándose detrás de la roca grande que esta por la zona , y yo bajo a la fuente con Milhouse , el muy torpón se ha manchado con ketchup toda la chaqueta y hay que ayudarle . Milhouse se la quita al llegar , no lleva camiseta , solo lleva grandes cadenas de oro , a juego con los enormes anillos que adornan sus dedos , como siempre . Milhouse tiene los brazos fuertes y se le nota su trabajo en el gimnasio , el mio ha sido mayor , yo estoy bastante musculoso pero de forma no muy exagerada . Su cuerpo es atractivo , sus ojos son tan hermosos , su pelo ... ¿ que me pasa ? Yo , yo no soy gay , entonces ... ¡¿ por qué Milhouse es tan atractivo ?! Milhouse sujeta mi mano y me mira tan ... ¿ rojo ? ¿¿¿Me esta besando??? No , no , no y no . Esto no puede estar pasando , pero lo mas raro es lo dulces que están sus labios , lo mas raro , es que yo disfrute con el beso , que le responda , que nuestras lenguas empiecen a pelear por explorar en la boca del otro . No existe nada mas en el mundo , solo él y yo , ahora no puedo pensar en otra cosa , no , no puedo . Nos separamos , sujeto la mano de Milhouse , él me dice que le gusto , que se alejara de mi , que no quiere destrozar mi vida , no pienso , actuó . Le digo que él me gusta también , le suplico que no se aleje de mi , que no puede destrozar mi vida haciéndome la persona mas feliz del mundo y vuelvo a besarle . Le digo que podemos ser pareja y que a quien lo le guste que le den . Volvemos con el resto , todos nuestros amigos se toman muy bien la noticia , tenia miedo por la reacción de Maggie , pero creo que es la que mas se ha alegrado , brindamos con gaseosa de fresa . Volvemos a casa , beso a mi novio y Maggie y yo nos colamos por la ventana y ... Homer y mamá nos pillan , la bronca es mayor cuando se dan cuenta de que tengo los labios hinchados y de que llevo un hermoso chupetón en el cuello . Vale , castigados toda la semana sin salir , ¡ Que asco ! , consigo novio y solo le podre ver en la escuela , o eso creo , dice mamá que nuestros amigos podrán vernos en casa y quedarse a dormir aquí , y que le presente a ''la chica del chupetón'' jajaja , no le diré quien me ha besado y me ha marcado el cuello , son capaces de mandarme a vivir con las tías Patty y Selma . Estamos de luto en la pandi , mis amigos y mi chico se pueden quedar en casa , pero si hacemos ruido Homer dice que nos relajara con la moto sierra.

Marsy no ha venido , Maggie me cuenta que mientras Milhouse y yo nos besavamos ayer , Toddy cortó con Marsy , y parece ser que Marcella no quiere volver a venir con nosotros , eliminada de la pandi . Maggie me comenta que Todd ha cortado con Marcella por estar liada con Jimbo . Por la noche estamos todos en mi habitación , todos en el suelo con unos sacos de dormir , el mio y en de Milhouse están pegados y yo rodeo a mi chico por su cintura . Formamos un circulo con los sacos y nos ponemos a charlar y a cotillear . Sam y Lewis se esconden en mi armario , quieren besarse y que no les molestemos , y no lo haremos , si hay algo que se respeta de verdad en nuestra pandi es la intimidad . La peque y Todd se ponen a hablar hacia mi escritorio , no quieren que nadie sepa de que están hablando , Milhouse y yo nos subimos a mi cama y nos tapamos juntos , no vamos a hacer nada , bueno , nada que no sea besarnos y abrazarnos . Empezamos ahí , a lo nuestro , besitos , carantoñas palabritas de amor , no nos hacemos chupetones , mis padres sospecharían . Todos volvemos a los sacos con unas caras que dejaban ver claramente que nos habíamos estado liando , cada quien con su pareja , por mucho que Todd y la Marga traten de disimular . Pasadas las 10:30 , Ned Flanders no para de llamar por teléfono a su hijo , Todd estuvo a punto de lanzar el movil por la ventana a la sexta llamada , al final lo apagó y todos nos pusimos a jugar al sing star , pero Homer , viene y nos lo confisca , así que nos ponemos a ver videos en youtube . Nos descojonamos con uno de un perro que se supone que violaba a un peluche , pero va y viene la idiota de Lisa y se pone a decir que somos unos irresponsables y que apaguemos eso , y por si fuera poco , viene mamá y le da la razón , ya solo nos queda escaparnos , pero no podemos , Homer les ha pedido a Lenny , Carl , Barney y Moe que vigilen que no salgamos . Decidimos entonces volver a nuestro jueguito de liarnos . Milhouse y yo estamos hartos de no podernos hacer chupetones , porque somos muy buenos en eso . Maggie y Todd solo se están haciendo carantoñas y no les importa que les veamos , si se estuviesen besando si , Todd es muy reservado para eso , todo por culpa de su padre . Sam y Lewis están dibujándose corazoncitos en las manos con bolígrafos de color rojo . Empezamos todas las parejas a liarnos , y entonces va y entra Lisa y nos pilla .

**CONTINUARA.**

_Empieza la acción de verdad , espero que os este gustando en fanfic ._


	5. Chapter 5

**De amigos a ...**

_**aviso : yaoi ( boy x boy )**_

_**pareja : Bart Simpson x Milhouse Van Houten **_

_Un fanfic hecho con mucha ilusión . Varios capítulos , aviso =)_

**capitulo 5.**

La estúpida Lisa ha chillado tanto que se ha formado la marimorena en mi dormitorio . Homer esta insultandome porque Lisa nos vio a Milhouse y a mi liandonos , esta furioso , Milhouse se ha tenido que ir al baño . Mamá esta regañando a Maggie por besarse con Todd tan pequeña , Todd la defiende . Sam y Lewis discuten con Lisa por metomentodo .

Al final , mamá y Homer nos han prohibido vernos con Milhouse y Todd . Homer nos ha dicho que si pretendemos seguir con eso , nos iremos de casa , Homer lo ha dicho por el enfado , pero Maggie y yo lo tomamos enserio y aunque trataron de detenernos nos fuimos . Maggie quiso quedarse con Todd y me prometio que mañana me llamara , menos mal que hoy empieza el verano y no tenemos cole .

Me quedo en casa de Milhouse , le cuento Luann , lo que pasa entre su hijo y yo , y lo acepta y nos desea felicidad . Mi chico y yo nos vamos a dormir , yo me disponia a dormir el el suelo cuando mi nene guapo me ha invitado a dormir con el y al subirnos en su cama hemos empezado a besarnos hasta acabar completamente desnudos y abrazados , pero nos dormimos despues de observar nuestros cuerpos desnudos .

Por la mañana recibi la llamada de la peque , dice que mamá y papá no han parado de llamar a casa de los Flanders y que a Ned , Homer le ha robado la barbacoa en un descuido , Rachel esta muy enfadada y ha discutido con mamá sobre las horas de sueño , despues no sebe porque pero mamá y mi padre orangután han vuelto a casa . ( Rachel , recuerden , la cantante de rock cristiano de la que Ned se enamora , pues en mi fanfic ya es esposa de Ned ) . Toda la pandi quedamos para ir a buscar las cosas de Maggie y mias a casa . Mamá al vernos entrar se hecha a llorar y suplica que volvamos , Homer nos insulta , Lisa parece preocupada , pero que le den , por su culpa casi me separan de mi novio . Recogemos , Maggie viene esta noche a dormir a casa de Milhouse , Toddy tambien se apunta , Rod le traera la ropa . Rod no es de la pandi , pero nos respetamos y ayudamos mutuamente . Por el camino pasamos por el bar de Moe , entramos y nos tomamos unos batidos . Al salir decidimos que ya es hora de ir a comprar para cenar en casa de Milhouse . En el Badulaque tienen un buen descuento en platos precocinados , macarrones , pizza , esas cosas ... llenamos el carro y tambien cogemos buzz cola , nos esperamos unos minutos fuera porque Milhouse dice que ha olvidado algo , cuando sale no quiere mostrar que ha traido . Todd y la Marga se instalan el el cuarto de huespedes tan rapido como acabamos de cenar . Mi nene y yo nos cerramos en su dormitorio y ponemos musica , no tan alta como para molestar pero si lo suficiente para darnos intimidad . Milhouse saca lo que ha comprado , cerveza Duff . No me lo esperaba , somos jovenes para tomar cerveza , pero dice que quiere beber conmigo . Unos bombones . No se para que , pero dice que los vamos a necesitar . Unos condones ...¡¡¡ UN MOMENTO !!! ¿ Condones ? ¿ Para qué ?

De verdad quiere ... quiere acostarse conmigo , eso dice . Me intento tranquilizar , Milhouse mira hacia otra parte . Trago saliva , esta oportunidad no se va a repetir , quiero hacerme hombre con la persona que amo . Sin más me tranquilizo , y alli sentados en el suelo acerco a Milhouse hacia mi , le rodeo por su linda cintura y abro una lata de cerveza , bebo un larguisimo trago y despues lo aproximo a la boca de Milhouse para que él beba , bebe . Nos la acabamos , comemos bombones lentamente , no hay prisa . Despues nos desvestimos y nos subimos a la cama . Acaricio su pelo , su cara , beso sus labios , nos tocamos muy lentamente , quiero sentirle , no se como abrazarle para demostrarle lo mucho que le amo . Milhouse me mira con sorpresa , y no es para menos . Aquella noche experimenté el amor físico con mi amado , un amor dulce e inimitable , nunca podre amar a nadie como a Milhouse Van Houten .

_Continuara ..._


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6.

Por la mañana despertamos cansados , decidimos hacernos los dormidos y nos quedamos desnudos en la cama hasta las 13:30 . cuando salimos al salón encontramos a Toddy y a Maggie planeando una broma para Skinner , perfecto , necesito diversión .

Corremos como locos . Nuestra bromita ha acabado con la madre de Skinner pintada de rosa , pensamos que saldria él , pero no , va y sale su madre , da igual casi me muero de risa .

Vamos a casa de Todd a celebrarlo , el y la peque están saltando en la cama . Milhouse y yo solo les miramos divertidos , nos cogemos de la mano , miro intensamente sus ojos y debe de haberse impresionado mucho , porque ha sacado su inhalador y lo ha usado rápidamente . Le beso con infinito amor , gracias a él ahora soy un hombre , ya no un niño , un hombre de verdad . Recibo una llamada de mi padre amenazandome si no volvemos , Milhouse me mira preocupado .

Por la tarde recibo lo peor que puedo recibir . Milhouse , mi Milhouse , dice que lo nuestro se ha acabado y me dice totalmente cruel que solo queria demostrar que soy un marica , golpee el rostro de la persona que amo , de la persona que me lo ha dado todo y me lo ha quitado todo en un mismo día .

Continuara ...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 .

Estoy roto . Maggie quiere ayudarme , pero no , no voy a dejar de ser feliz por eso , estoy triste , muy triste .

Anoche me emborraché por primera vez , y me da igual . Continuare mi vida ...

Pasaron apenas dos semanas . Bart era menos alegre , pero ya lo tenia mas superado . Maggie bueno ... era feliz por ella pero estaba muy triste por Bart .

Milhouse me buscaba hoy , ha venido llorando , quise abrazarlo , pero el dolor me podía y me quede allí mirándole e intente irme , llovía . Él me dijo ''no me dejes , Bart'' yo me giré y respondí ''tú me has dejado'' y me intente marchar , él me retuvo , ''yo te amo'' de mis labios solo salieron las palabras ''no te creo'' .

Me contó que su padre había amenazado con enviarlo a vivir a Italia si no rompía conmigo , le bese , le abracé .

Lewis ha traído unas pizzas , ya he vuelto a casa y Milhouse vive conmigo en mi cuarto . Lisa esta enamoradita perdida de Nelson , que va a su instituto , ahora es un ñoño pijo, bah! Si sale con Lisa se le jode la vida . Maggie sigue con el Toddy . .

A veces me duele haber perdido a Lisa como hermana , pero fue ella , todo ocurrió el año pasado , el día de antes de empezar en su prestigioso instituto , ella me dijo que no quería que la acompañásemos a su primer día , ni Maggie ni yo , cuando le pregunte la razón simplemente dijo

'' me dais vergüenza , no quiero que sepan ni que nos conocemos '' desde eso , Lisa ya no es mi hermana , solo de sangre , pero no de corazón y no fue mi culpa y eso me basta para juzgarla , no le deseo el mal , pero viendo lo que es y como es la prefiero alejada de mi vida .

Milhouse y yo nos casaremos , estoy casi seguro , la vida no quiere que me separe de él .

ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ES DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE MAGGIE .

Amo a Todd , y él a mi , pero el pobre tiene muchos problemas en casa , y fuera de ella también , por culpa de su padre . Todd nunca fue el ñoño que todos pensaban , cuando yo era pequeña le oía a través de la valla lamentándose de su vida , menos mal que no se dejó dominar eternamente , no es un rebelde ( ninguno lo somos ) pero no era lo que su padre le hacía ser , y no es un desgraciado gracias a que Rachel ayudó a que Rod y Todd no dependiesen tantísimo de su padre . Me hace feliz . Bart esta con Milhouse otra vez , papi hecha chispas , pero se aguanta porque quiere mucho a Bart , Lisa no quiere que Milhouse se quede pero se va a tener que aguantar .

¡Wiiii! Los chicos dicen que nos van a sacar a cenar , Milhy ( Milhouse ) Sam y yo vamos a ir a comprar ropa nueva y los chicos menos mi cuñadito se pondrán la de siempre .

¿ Es mi imaginación o Milhouse esta criando tetas ?

Mi vestido es precioso , es rosa , no me suelen gustar los vestidos , pero este es para una ocasión muy especial . El vestido es rosa oscuro , me llega por encima de la rodilla y lleva un ajustable ( gracias a Dios ) escote de palabra de honor . El de Sam es verde , con lentejuelas y largo , Milhouse se ha comprado un pantalón de vestir femenino de color crema muy largo y de campana , de esos que cuando llevas taconazos ni se te ven , una camisa rosa un poco mas informal y una torera con un broche dorado a juego con el pantalón . Una vez escogidos los vestidos fuimos a la peluquería . Yo decidí cortarme un poco el pelo y que me lo planchasen ,Sam pidió que le marcasen sus rizos naturales y se los recogiesen en una informal coleta alta y Milhouse solo se lo lavó .

En la joyería yo compré un colar de cuero negro con tachuelas de plata y una pulsera a juego , Sam unos pendientes sencillos con piedrecitas verdes y Milhouse un collar de plata con un corazón .

Continuara ....


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 .

BART *

Milhouse esta muy guapo . Vamos a cenar en las montañas , a mi novio y a las chicas les ha gustado el plan , como Homer no estaba en casa cogí el coche y Maggie , Toddy, Milhouse y yo nos fuimos a recoger al resto .

Una vez allí nos acomodamos en una zona tranquila y montamos la tienda , era una tienda de esas con tres habitaciones separadas , osea , que a Flanders le había costado una pasta .

Hacía calor , pero los seis estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer la fiesta en el patio interior cubierto ( realmente es el espacio para entrar de una habitación a otra ) de nuestra tienda .

Son las 2 de la mañana , estamos hablando de bobadas , Milhouse se cae de sueño , Todd también , pero a Sam y a la Marga parece que les queda cuerda para rato .

3 y media , Sam y Lewis ya están durmiendo , Toddy y Maggie se van a quedar más , Milhouse y yo estamos ya en proyecto de dormir , hasta que oímos llamar a mi móvil , es mamá , le digo donde estamos y dice que lo pasemos bien , mamá a veces es muy buena y otras aún mejor .

No puedo dormir , Milhouse tampoco . Me aburro , voy a acariciar a Milhouse .

Me pregunto si los demás han oído nuestros ruiditos .

MAGGIE *

¿ Lo han hecho otra vez ?

No me extraña , no pierden ocasión , no lo harían tan seguido si Homer les dejase en paz , antes de irnos a dormir nuestro padre siempre les dice a Milhy y al Barto '' Ni se os ocurra hacer cosas raritas en la cama … os vigilo'' el resultado siempre es el mismo , Homer dormido sentado en una silla frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Bart con un bate en la mano , y Bart y Milhouse haciendo ''cosas raritas'' en la cama . Me pregunto que ocurrirá el día que Homer diga ''Podéis hacer lo que queráis'' ,

aunque pensándolo bien , yo creo que lo harían igualmente .

Toddy esta guapo , vamos a liarnos ahora y esta vez espero que no me deje bocaditos por el cuello .

Continuará .

**He actualizado prontísimo , ya sé que es muy corto , pero espero que os haya gustado .**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9. ( Corto, especial avance )

Dedicado a lucia-nami 14.

BART*

Estoy haciendo el desayuno para todos, mi nene guapo aún está frito y los demás se han ido a comprar algo al badulaque.

Voy a entrar en la tienda con mi chico... Me molestan los pantalones y además tengo calor.

Definitivamente, mi tanga rojo me hace un culito precioso, Eso dice Milhouse que se acaba de despertar, sale y entra otra vez con nuestro desayuno que me ha quedado buenísimo.

La Marga, el Toddy, Sam y Lewis tardan demasiado.

Salgo fuera (con ropa) y observo alrededor, el suave viento golpea mi cara.

Me han cogido por detrás y me han subido a una furgoneta, no veo nada, todo esta muy oscuro, oigo voces y el llanto desesperado de la Marga... Dentro del camión, suben a otra persona, es mi chico, es su colonia lo que huelo... no soy capaz de decir nada, Toddy trata de tranquilizar al resto, se oye un golpe fuerte y un quejido, seguido de un quejido mayor y de una voz de adulto dura y desagradable ''¡Callad, niñatos!''. Esto esta en marcha, se nos llevan.

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

No sé donde estamos, estamos atados...''El niñato rubio''. Me mira, yo estoy aterrorizado. ''Vas a recibir el castigo que te mereces por tus años de maldades''. Se nos llevan a Milhouse y a mi.

Entramos en una sala, allí veo a los padres de Milhouse, a Lisa, a Skinner... A Martin Prince y a mucha gente que yo conozco, Milhouse se suelta solo de las cuerdas y se va con sus padres que aparentemente, le felicitan.

Martin se me acerca y explica ''Bart, esperamos que nuestra broma te haya servido de lección para no gastarle más bromas duras a nadie''

''He sido secuestrado... mi novio y amigos han sido secuestrados para gastarme una broma...''

Lisa se adelantó unos pasos y dijo ''Debes preguntarte como os localizamos tan rápido, es sencillo, simplemente teníamos un topo''

''¿Quien?''

Pregunté sin ganas de conocer la respuesta.

''Yo''

Le miré... Y el mundo se detuvo para mi.

''¿Porque? Si tú eres mi novio...''

Milhouse simplemente río y comenzó a relatar:

''Desde el principio quise fingir que estaba enamorado de ti. Cuando te dejé, lo hice de verdad, pero Lisa y los demás descubrieron lo que estaba haciendo y me echaron una mano, así volví contigo... Y te hice creer que te amaba... ¿Qué se siente cuándo te gastan una broma así?''

Yo estaba paralizado, muerto, solo pude susurrar un ''¿Porque?''

Milhouse sonrío y dijo ''Me utilizaste para tus juegos toda la vida y ya era hora de hacértelo pagar''

Me soltaron yo corrí fuera, liberé al resto de mi pandi y me fui de ahí con la sensación de haber perdido parte de mi en aquel lugar...

**FIN**

**Nota de la autora: El final es triste, me ha costado decidirme a hacerlo tan trágico pero bueno... En principio va a haber segunda parte con triangulo amoroso y todo ¿Entre quienes? Ya veremos... **

**Gracias por leer ''De amigos a'' hasta el final.**

**OFIXD =D**


End file.
